The Zodiacs meet the Host Club
by eknig26
Summary: Just as the title says. There are some new members in the Host Club after Honey and Mori graduate (finally, but they still visit!)
1. The Zodiacs Meet the Host Club

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the recognisable characters or places in this story, only the plot and the characters that is not in any of the mangas or animes.

Please rate and review, this is my first proper fanfiction written specifically for this site, and I want to know what you guys think of it.

**Sorry about the error I found in the third chapter ... I have fixed it up now though :) sorry for the inconvenience Xx**

**The Zodiacs meet the Host Club**

It had been a year since the return of the host club king, and son of the chairman, Tamaki Suoh. The host club was still in business, and three new members had joined, seeing as Honey and Mori Senpai had graduated and were successful martial artists, even better than when they were in high school, if that is possible. They still came to visit sometimes, and their visits were always cheerful and happy, almost always ending with Honey eating too much cake and Mori lecturing him, in his silent but deadly way, to no avail.

"Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, come help out with the prep for the bake stall." Called Hikaru and Kaoru, from behind a counter, where they were busily setting up a rice ball stand.

Unfortunately they did not hear the two twins, as they were too busy fighting, Momiji crying to Tohru for some reason or other, with Tohru and Haruhi trying to stop them from destroying everything.

"Haruhi, try and lead them away from the stall, or they might ruin everything." Wailed Tohru.

Suddenly, Kyo was thrown from the battle, and into Haruhi, and with a puff of smoke, transformed into a little orange cat.

He quickly fled the scene, with his clothes, and his dignity, at having been beaten by that 'damn Yuki' yet again, as well as transforming in front of the whole of the host club.

"Well, that was interesting, but we have to get back to work if we want to be organised for the bake, which will be opening in," said Kyoya, checking his watch. "One hour and fifteen minutes, roughly."

"Haruhi, your Daddy thinks you should wear this pretty dress for the bake, will you? Just for Daddy?" cried Tamaki, holding up a short, skimpy dress, with frills and lace covering the majority of it, and a bow on the side to top it off.

With a glare, Haruhi stalked off to find Kyo, followed by Tohru, who had just declined a bathing suit from Momiji.

"What did I do? I thought my Haru-chan liked wearing pretty dresses?" cried Tamaki, leaving the group to pick mushrooms from the corner of the room, a dark feeling coming from him.

"Waa, waa!" wailed Momiji, who ran over to Hikaru and wrapped his arms around him, nearly suffocating him.

"Get. Off. Me. Now!" roared Hikaru, throwing Momiji off him into the table, pieces of rice flying everywhere.

What happened next was unexpected, because Momiji got up, grabbed the remnants of a rice ball from his shirt, and threw it at Hikaru. It missed, and landed smack bang on Kaoru's face, getting in his eyes, nose mouth, and ears.

The scene turned to chaos in mere seconds. Bits of rice was flying everywhere, the whole table upset, including the contents, and Kyoya was sitting out of the way and recording all the details of the scene in his notepad.

"This will make a good scene for this month's episode of 'A day in the life of the Host Club', only if Kyo were here, it would be quite sensational a story." He thought to himself while scribbling madly.

As if by some miracle, Kyo returned at that exact moment, saw the scene, had a rice ball thrown at him by Yuki, and ran in to beat him up, as if that were ever a possibility, madly flinging rice at everyone as he went.

"That damn rat, teach him to throw rice at me, I'll teach him alright!" growled Kyo, as he raced through the group.

Just at that moment Tohru, who was standing with Haruhi at the edge of the group and watching the scene in dismay, cried out, "OH MY GOD, YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" and started crying into Haruhi, who was comforting her, while lecturing the boys:

"Why did you have to do that, here, now? I'm really ashamed in you guys, I expected you to act more like men, your all at least 16, and you should be mature enough not to get into food fights. Honey and Mori will be here any minute, and I want you all cleaned up by the time they get here. Now get out of here before I make you." And with that Haruhi started sweeping up the rice and turning the table the right way up again, while Tohru started on a new batch of rice.

"Haruhi, don't be mad at me, I was only having fun, and Momiji started it. He ruined my mushrooms, and now I have to start all over again." And with that he retreated to change and then tend to his rather large depression mushroom farm.

"Don't blame us, it wasn't our fault, we were just bored so we thought we'd join in" chorused the twins, which, wasn't quite true, but Hikaru still liked Haruhi, and wouldn't want her to think any badly of him, and was kind of failing miserably.

"Waa, Hika-chan threw me so I threw the rice ball at him but it wasn't my fault, waa.' Cried Momiji, as he clung to Tohru's leg, and consequently, transforming, having not yet learnt the art of self-control, especially around Tohru, for she was so darn huggable.

As Tohru patiently listened to Momiji's woes, and started shaping rice balls, again, Haruhi cleaned up the stall, making it look as if nothing had happened, and doing a good job of it, too, seeing as she had to clean up a lot around her home after her mother died.

And so the rest of the afternoon passed, with little interruptions, and everyone was nice and clean, and the stall spick and span, glowing with rice balls and glitter, banners and smiling faces, as every member of the host club was there, waiting patiently for customers to the stall, and looking out for Honey and Mori, who surprisingly, had not yet arrived, after saying that they were to be there three hours ago.

"This is starting to get boring, I'm tired, and I wanna go home. Waa." Wailed Momiji, as he was always complaining for some reason or other.

Suddenly there was a big bang, and in came a huge carriage, carried by horses, and glitter being thrown from the doors, by invisible hands, but obviously the one person who always seems to turn up everywhere.

"Hah hah hah hah hah …" screamed the girl, in her high pitched girly voice that no one could mistake as anyone else.

As Renge stepped out of the carriage, she cried, in her sing song voice:

"Welcome, everyone, to the Ouran High School Fair. Now let me welcome the two guests of honour. These two people are former members of Ouran, and they are valued members of the school community. Please give a warm welcome to Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka."

A large round of applause followed, and out stepped Honey, who waved and smiled, as he walked over to the host club's stall, while Mori quietly followed after him.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late, we ran into Renge, and she made us do that. It was so cool, wasn't it?" laughed Mitsukuni as he hugged each member of the club in turn, including the three new members.

"She kept you up for three hours?" asked Haruhi, doubtful.

"Well, not exactly, Taka-Chan had kendo practice, and I fell asleep waiting for him. We only actually got here about half an hour." Explained Honey. "We're really sorry, did we miss anything?"

The group laughed, chatted, Honey ate cake and socialised majorly with Momiji, seeing as they are so similar, for the rest of the night, and the whole time Tamaki and Hikaru could not take their eyes off Haruhi, the same for Kyo and Yuki for Tohru. At last they said their goodbyes, and left for the night, all much relieved that the night had gone rather smoothly, at least nothing majorly went wrong, after the food fight.


	2. The Fire in the Flame

**The Flame in the Fire**

As Portia walked along the corridor of the East Wing, headed for the abandoned music room, she was shaking in her boots. She was just about to meet with her boyfriend for the first time with the Host Club. They had been seeing each other on the sly for a few months now and Kyoya had decided that today was the time for them to become official to the world. As she opened the door her long sandy coloured hair swept across her face as roses flew from the open doors and a sweet music began to play.

"Welcome to the Host Club, my petal." Said Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club King. "Ah, you are a new guest, I see."

""H H Hi, I'm Portia, I'm here to see Kyoya. Is he here?" Portia swallowed as she took in her surroundings.

The room was large, with tables and chairs scattered around, and a grand piano in the corner. There were couches lining the walls, and in the centre of the room were eight stunning men, and one beautiful woman, one of which she immediately recognised as Kyoya. She ran to him and hugged him tight, then stepped back, embarrassed, and took in his appearance. He, along with the rest of the group, was wearing a seductive (in her opinion), sleek black suit with a silver bow tie and the biggest confused smile she's ever seen.

"Well, I see you two are well acquainted, would you like to introduce us?" Said Tamaki, looking at the two, a very confused look on his face.

"Oh, ok, this is Portia, as you already know," he glares at Tamaki, who blushes slightly and hides his head in Haruhi, who pushes him away like he's dirty meat. "And she's my, my, my, my..." He clears his throat and wipes the sweat from his brow, then continues, looking at Portia. "My girlfriend."

There is silence throughout the group as they all take in the shocking news, and the first to speak is Momiji: "Welcome to our group, Miss Portia. We, well I," he corrects looking around the flabbergasted group. "wish the two of you eternal happiness together. But, may I ask how it happened? How did you meet?"

"Yes, we wish you eternal happiness together." Said Haruhi, looking dreamily at the young couple. She had always been a bit of a sucker for romance.

"Well we met two months ago, when she moved into our class. I was showing her around the school and, one thing led to another, and here we are today!" Said Kyoya happily, as he took hands with Portia.

It was very weird, seeing Kyoya like this, the grin he wore on his face was not one of evilness, it was one of pure happiness, one he had not worn since Tamaki had returned to the Host Club one year ago.

"Congratulations!" chorused Hikaru and Kaoru, as they went in to hug Portia. Momiji followed, but before he quite reached Portia Haruhi pulled him back and whispered softly to him. "You don't know if he's told her yet, so back off before we figure out how much she knows."

"Waa," wailed Momiji. "But I want to!"

"Thank you for being so protective, Miss, Haruhi, is it? But my dear Kyoya has already told me everything, and I have promised to keep your secrets no matter what the cost, I promise." Said Portia sweetly. "Now where is Renge, I have to have a little chat with her!"

"Portia is an otaku, just like Renge, and she is very keen to have a Host Club cosplay day sometime soon, if the Host club King would submit to the idea." Kyoya explained to the group, watching Tamaki very closely, for any sign of surprise which was very clear on everyone's face; the idea had been brought up many times but Kyoya had always shot it down. This girl is really changing him. As a matter of fact he had seemed awfully quiet and agreeable in Host Club these past couple of months. Less evil, and more ... what's the word ... nice. Kyoya is never nice, so he must really like her.

"Renge should be under this room, as she always is, I can take you if you want, sweetheart?" Kyoya whispered the last word so Portia was the only one who heard it, and she blushed slightly, and took his hand.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The two left the room together. As soon as the door closed, the whole group erupted.

"They're so cute!" Cried Momiji!

"Portia seems nice doesn't she?" smiled Tohru to Haruhi, who until then had not been noticed in the room.

Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Yelled Kaoru, accompanied with a: "Yeah, doesn't he trust us?" from Hikaru.

"Well obviously not, why the hell would he trust a bunch of misfits like you two?" asked Tamaki. "Me, on the other hand, I knew from the very beginning." The twins scoffed, because he was obviously lying but trying to cover it up because he was ashamed.

"Tamaki, please don't lie, it is inappropriate for young men to engage in such disgraces." Said Yuki, as he flicked his hair off his face.

"You damn rat, you can't talk! Who do you think you are, going around telling people what is right or wrong?" Roared Kyo. "Damn rat."

"You want to try me; I'm more of a gentleman than you even in my sleep. I bet you couldn't be a gentleman if your life depended on it." Yuki yelled back, stepping towards the enraged Kyo in anticipation.

"Oh Shut. Up. Both of you." Yelled Hikaru, thoroughly fed up with the constant fighting between the two newest members.

"Yeah, it is getting really annoying and I swear, the next one to start a fight gets it." Growled Kaoru.

"Oh, you can talk, maybe if you two weren't so darn _close_ all the time, I wouldn't be so revolted. I swear, if you weren't twins, you'd probably be down each other's throats by now. Oh that's right, YOU SLEEP TOGETHER!" Yelled Kyo, losing his temper.

"WE DO NOT!" Chorused both twins at the same time.

"Oh, really, why do you only have one bed in your room then?" Said Kyo.

"Oh shut up will you." Said both Haruhi and Tohru, who had been quietly assessing the scene until then.

"Ok." The whole group were now staring at the two girls, one of which was in a boys uniform, but they all knew her secret.

Sometimes those boys could be very annoying, both of the girls knew this, but they still hung out with them, because they could also be kind and caring, and secretly Tohru had a crush on Yuki, but she wouldn't dare tell him. Haruhi liked Tamaki, too, but never in her wildest dreams would she let him know that, it would go straight to his head.

"Please don't fight." Wailed Tohru.

"I can't stand to see you all yelling." Whimpers Haruhi, putting on her girly voice to get what she wants, which always works.

"Waa," cried Momiji and Tamaki in unison. "We made Haru-chan/Tohru-chan sad!"

"Just go back and tend to the customers, they are getting impatient." said Haruhi, back to her normal self again. She was right, there were customers watching the scene with interest from almost every table, and as the group went back to serving, Haruhi shot a glance at Tamaki. He was sitting with a young girl, and they were flirting. Haruhi felt a twinge of, what was it, jealousy, seeing the couple together, and she wished that it could be her, but she was too darn proud for that, and she hated herself for it.

So it seems Kyoya was happy with Portia, now if only she could be happy too, but time can only tell what is going to happen.


	3. Only Time Can Tell

**Only a Matter of Time**

"Hey, Kyo, do you think the host club can tell?" Asked Kaoru one day, as they were on their way to Music Room 3 for Host Club.

"Nah, they're all a bunch of dimwits, they wouldn't realise if it were staring them in the face." replied Kyo. The rest of the group were a bit silly, Kyoya may have noticed, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Do you think we should tell them? It's only a matter of time before they find out, so we may as well tell them." asked Kaoru, wishing that he could tell someone who would understand.

"Maybe, not yet though." replied Kyo. "They wouldn't understand."

"I guess not."

"Hey, do you think we can tell people at the ball next week?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Tamaki sat on the stairs of the East Wing, holding a note in his hand and reading it, his eyes still disbelieving even after reading it over and over until he had memorised every word of it. Who had wrote this, and when would they show up?

Suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes, and out scrambled a girl. She was young, and she reminded Tamaki very much of...

"Haruhi?" He cried in disbelief.

"Hi Senpai, I see you got my letter." she smiled warmly at Tamaki's shocked face.

"You. You. You wrote this?" He finally managed to utter.

"Well, yes..." she almost whispered it, she was starting to feel the nerves kicking in, as she knew would, sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. "Do... do you..."

"Do I like it? Yes, of course I love it, it is the most beautiful thing I've ever read. I didn't expect it to come from you, though, probably some head over heels in love person, you know?" Why did he have to say that? Haruhi started to blush, looking at her feet, and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Mhm." Was all she could say. She was so embarrassed right now, and she regretted writing the note so badly. All she wanted now was to curl up somewhere for all of eternity and never move.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I really liked that you told me, now I can act upon it, and do you know what I am going to do?" replied Tamaki, a slight grin on his face. He was up to something.

"No." Haruhi murmured to the ground, so Tamaki had to strain to hear her, although he already guessed what she would say.

"Good." was Tamaki's reply. What sort of reply was that? She was expecting some long dramatic speech about the beginnings of love, and why they could never be together, so she was caught off guard when he asked her; "Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Haruhi nearly choked when she heard this, she was so overwhelmed at everything that all she could say was; "Yes."

"Great. And we can make it official at the ball next week, how do you like the sound of that, my sweetheart?" Oh god, he's already acting all sweet, man he's irresistible.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Haruhi leapt onto Tamaki and enveloped him in a hug that nearly knocked him over, but he only just held on, surprised by the sudden show of affection from Haruhi. They held each other close, until the time came for them to head to the Host Club meeting.

Yuki put his head on Tohru's lap. How had he walked past this beautiful person so many times without wanting, no, needing is a better word, to kiss it, to make her his, to hold her close and never let her go. Never.

"Please can we tell people?" asks Yuki, looking up into the young girls eyes, pleading silently with her.

"No, if we tell someone, Kyo will find out, and I don't know what he'd do if he knew I'd chosen you over him. You'd both probably end up dead, and I wouldn't do that." replies Tohru decisively.

"I guess, but the second Kyo finds someone else we can tell, OK?" Yuki compromises.

"Fine." mutters Tohru, before finally falling asleep.

Who knew when, or if, they would be able to tell people, but they both knew it was only a matter of time before Kyo would find someone else. Only time could tell.


	4. The Great Surprises

**This isn't the whole chapter, just the beginning of it :) Sorry it took so long to upload...**

**The Great Surprises**

It was the night of the Ouran High ball, and Momiji and Hikaru were standing in the hallway, awkwardly waiting for the rest of the club, who seemed to be running late, as usual. The only unusual thing was that Kaoru was not with Hikaru, which rarely happened.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked Momiji, looking around him.

"He said he'd meet up with me later. He's been acting really strange lately, always going places without me and not telling me where he's going, or making up another lame excuse. It's really weird." replied Hikaru, sighing.

"Hmm, I wonder where everyone is?" wondered Momiji. "And I wonder if Kagura is going to come?"

"Why would you wonder that? I mean, if she comes, she comes, if she doesn't, she doesn't." replied Hikaru, beginning to get flustered and blushing madly when he heard her name.

"Oh, ok." says Momiji, looking at Hikaru with confusion, and cocking his head sideways. "Here comes Kyoya and Portia."

The two look down the hall and, surely enough, there came Kyoya and Portia, hand in hand, walking down the hall. Portia looked stunning, wearing a silver silky floor length dress, with white gloves coming gracefully up her arm, ending at her elbow. She wore sparkly silver heels, and the most stunning flower in her already stunning hair that anybody has ever seen. Hikaru and Momiji couldn't help but gasp at her when they saw her, which caused a glare from Kyoya, and a giggle from Portia.

"Wow." was all the two could say at the sight of the couple looking at each other with such adoration that Hikaru had ever wondered how Kyoya had ever been on his own. They were so perfect for each other.

"Are the others here?" asked Kyoya, looking around him in dismay.

"What do you think, are you blind or something." replied Hikaru sarcastically.

"Don't be mean, Hika-chan. He's just mad because he's in love with Kagura and he's too scared to admit it to anyone, even Kagura-chan." said Momiji, with a glare from Hikaru and a pretty lame mutter of an excuse, because he really couldn't deny that fact.

Hikaru had been head over heels in love with Kagura since the first day she came to the Host Club looking for Kyo. She had stepped in the door looking nervous, just as Hikaru did sometimes, although very rarely. Once she saw Kyo, though, her fiery energy that had built up inside of her had burst out like a flame and engulfed Kyo. She was so beautiful, and he only wished that Kyo wasn't the man of her dreams, that he, Hikaru, was, and besides, Kyo didn't look too happy about Kagura, and he didn't treat her like an angel, like she should be treated if she'd chosen him. If only Kagura was his, all his. He didn't care about the curse, all he wanted was for Kagura to be in his arms, boar or not, and to be holding him tightly, never letting him go.

As though she could read his thoughts, Kagura came swiftly down the hall and stopped beside Hikaru, smiling warmly at him.

"So I see you haven't got a date, Mr Hitachiin." she mused, intrigued that such a beautiful young man could be on his own on such a big night.

"I was asked out, don't get me wrong, but I turned them down, as the one I love did not care to ask, and I was too scared to ask her...she loves someone else though..." muttered Hikaru, glancing at the beautiful brunette standing next to him and wondering the same question. He decided to ask her. "Why do you not have a date either, where is Kyo, shouldn't he be your date seeing as you are lovers." he said, mock gagging at the thought.

"Why would you care? And Kyo turned me down...besides, I have set my sights on another young man now. Kyo just doesn't seem to respect me enough." Hikaru couldn't help but hold down a giggle at Kagura's last comment, but he felt his insides churn at the thought of yet another man standing in the way of her loving him, and he sighed.

"Why don't the two of you go together, seeing as neither of you have dates?" smiled Momiji, as he knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them admitted their love for the other, and the more time alone they had, the better. After all, he was the ultimate love doctor, setting up almost all the couples in the Host Club.

"W...would you like to?" stammered a bright pink Hikaru, looking into Kagura's eyes.

"Sure, I mean only if you want to of course." replied the equally pink Kagura.

"Then it's settled, the love doctor strikes once more!" laughed Momiji, clapping his hands and sitting down on the floor, very pleased with himself.

"Where are the others? I wonder what is holding them up?" wondered Kyoya, beginning to feel annoyed with them for being late, again. Were they always late for everything, it seemed that way, anyway. Kyoya sighed, and looked along the corridor, only to see a beautiful couple. He thought he recognised the girl but the man was definitely Tamaki, he could tell from a mile away that big cheesy grin that he wore.

As the couple got closer, the rest of the group noticed them and they all stood there shocked. This girl was beautiful, and everyone admitted that she was more beautiful than anyone had ever seen, besides Hikaru and Kyoya of course. She was wearing a long pink frilly dress, not unlike the one Tamaki had tried to get Haruhi to wear when she first joined the Host Club. She had long brown hair, and the biggest eyes, and matching smile to go with it, although she looked nervous. They all wondered why, anyone that beautiful should not ever get nervous, but women were always a mystery to them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, hey, why are you all staring?" Tamaki looked at the group all gawking at him and his date.

Realising they were being rude they all looked away, and Kyoya replied, "So nice of you to join us, you aren't late at all, there are still five of us missing, anyway, so we will still have to wait for them."

Tamaki looked around him, counted something on his fingers and said, with a look of confusion on his face, "No we're not, we're only missing four, Tohru, Yuki, Kaoru and Kyo. The rest of us are here already. Haha, silly you!" His date then began giggling quietly to herself, as if enjoying some private joke that the others didn't get.

"And may I ask what you find so funny, miss...?" asked Kyoya, beginning to become irritated with the blonde standing across from him.

"It's just...hahaha...I can't believe...sorry, Senpai, it's just too funny!" the girl burst into a fit of laughter, and so does the rest of the group, all laughing at Kyoya, he just didn't get it.

"I do not understand what you find so...hang on...maybe...is it? No way, that's not possible, it can't be...Haruhi?" Kyoya looks around at the rest of the group, who are nearly wetting themselves from laughter. "So it is Haruhi...I...I just...didn't realise..." he stops, as the truth sinks in. It seems so obvious now, how could he have not realised it? I guess he just assumed that Haruhi would turn him down if he ever decided to admit his love for her, but even he can be wrong sometimes...

"I can't believe you didn't realise Senpai, I thought you would've been the first to realise, seeing how cunning you are, I thought you would've...never mind." Haruhi sighed and looked at Tamaki.

Just as Tamaki was about to reply, something caught his eye. There were more people coming! "I wonder who this is?" he wonders aloud.

"Looks like Kyo and Kaoru, but I'm not 100 per cent sure." said Kyoya.

"No, only 99.9 per cent, huh, it's definitely them alright!" replies Hikaru, gazing at the two in shock. "I wonder what they're doing together, you don't think they are together, do you?" Everyone looks at Hikaru as if he's gone mad.

"What, no way, Kaoru couldn't...wouldn't...not to mention Kyo, he'd never be...what!?" stammered Tamaki.

"Well, it does make sense...I mean Kaoru has been acting strange lately, not to mention Kyo, they always seem to be together, and when I mention Kyo, Kaoru always blushes and looks away. Kaoru's always been different to me, I always knew that, but until recently I didn't know how. I mean seriously, isn't it obvious? He's never really been into girls, he only joined the Host Club to become more social. And Kyo, well, he doesn't seem the type, but well, each to themselves!" Hikaru explains, looking very pleased with himself as he watches the gobsmacked looks of the people around him.

"Hey guys, why are you all looking at Hikaru like that?" asks Kaoru as he and Kyo reach the group.

"Oh, I was just telling them a little story!" replies Hikaru, always the quick thinker.

"Oh really, can you tell us?"

"Oh...ummmmm...maybe later, hey, why are you guys together? You waiting for your dates or something?" Always playing it cool, while behind the mask is searching for evidence.

"Well, we have some news for you, ok, umm, this may come as a bit of a shock, but we are...going to the dance together...as a couple..." announces Kaoru.

"Good for you." says Hikaru, and everyone else nods and smiles graciously.

"Yeah, what he said." adds Momiji.

"You already knew didn't you, how?" asks Kyo, looking around at the group for a suspect.

"Ummm...well...ummm...it's just I know my twin and I could just tell, and when you wouldn't come with me, that deepened my suspicions, and then the group asked and I'm sorry I just blurted it out. I'm sorry Kao, I didn't mean to, honestly, I'm really sorry." Blurted Hikaru.

"It's ok Hikaru, don't worry, everyone knows, it's all out in the open now, no more secrets." replied Kaoru, smiling at Hikaru, then embracing him in a brotherly hug.

"Oh but Yuki and Tohru don't know, do they?" asked Momiji, looking around for the two.

"Oh...ummm...they kinda...caught us together...but they promised they wouldn't tell anyone in exchange that we didn't tell anyone that they were together...oops I shouldn't have said that..." muttered Kyo, looking at the floor in dismay.

"What? Tohru and Yuki, hmm of course, I really have been off the ball lately." says Kyoya, thinking to himself.

"Yeah, and we wonder why, geez, he is such an idiot sometimes...I can't believe he hasn't even realised...never mind. " Haruhi quickly looked away as Kyoya looked accusingly at her, then turned bright red, as she turned straight into Tamaki. "Oops, sorry." she quickly turned away from the slightly surprised blonde.

"Don't apologise, sweetie," replied Tamaki, holding her closer and this time Haruhi didn't flinch or turn away, to the great surprise of Kyo and Kaoru.

"Oh, right, you don't know, do you? Haha." said Hikaru as he noticed the expression on their faces. "Tamaki asked Haruhi out, and she said yes!"

"What!? Wow..." replied the gobsmacked Kyo.

"I never would've pictured it," said Kaoru, "he's only loved her since she broke the vase, and even more when he realised she was a girl, but it wasn't that obvious." he laughed, because anyone who had known the two would have known that in a heartbeat.

"Shush." replied Kyo, scowling at the laughing Kaoru. "Oh and don't tell Yuki I told you, or he'll kill me."

"Of course not, oh look over there, speak of the devil!" laughed Kaoru.


End file.
